Tokyo Mew Mew: Truth or Dare!
by TMMAwesomeness
Summary: Another TMM Truth or dare, anything suitable for teens 13-15 , fans choose Truths and dares to give! Oh what fun!
1. Chapter 1

**TMM Truth or Dare!**

Wissa: Hello and welcome to TMM TOD! Here, you basically request Truths are dares from any of the following people: Ichigo-chan,

Ichigo: Hii! Please don't make me do anything weird with Kish! Seriously, PLEASE! I'm 12 for God's sake!

Wissa: actually, feel free to :D. Mint-kun,

Mint: Hello. I am 13, not into kissing... or hugging... or love overall really!

Wissa:[cough, cough] okay... Lettuce-kun,

Lettuce: Hi... um, I'm 13 too... uh, yeah I guess...

Wissa: Okay~ Pudding-chan,

Pudding: PUDDING IS HAPPY ,NA NO DA, AND LOVES TO HAVE FUN! YAY!

Wissa: Shes 11 by the way! Zakuro-kun,

Zakuro: My soul goes out to all my fans... I'm 15 by the way...

Wissa: Okay... Berry-chan!

Berry: Hi thar! I'm 12!

Wissa: Kishu,

Kish: Hi keneko-chan! Can't believe your in this too!

Ichigo: NOO![sigh] Your lucky I'm getting paid $1,000 an hour Kish...

Wissa: KISH IS MINE! He's about 14 by the way ^^. anyways... Taru Taru,

Tart: My name is **Taruto**! I'm 10 by the way...

Wissa: Pai-sama,

Pai: Hello. I'm 16.

Wissa: Say some more Pai-sama!

Pai: I refuse.

Wissa: Okay... Mas-[COUGH, COUGH] (girlfriend stealer)aya.

Masaya: TREES ARE THE WORLD! I'm 13 by the way.

Wissa: By the way, Masaya counts as the Blue Night too! Ryou,

Ryou: I'm a fifteen year old rich guy!

Wissa: Nice bragging. Keiichirô,

Keiichiro: Hello, I'm 19.

Wissa: And last, but not least, Tasuku.

Tasuku: BERRY-CHAN I'M GLAD YOU MADE IT!

Wissa: He's 12. Thanks for reading! I'll submit new chapters every week! -Oh! I almost forgot to tell you how to submit dares/truths and do other cool things! Read below!

**Submitting Dares/Truths**

**To submit a dare/truth, you must:**

**Click on the review this chapter button.**

**Write whether it is a truth or dare and who its for.**

**Write next to that the truth or the dare.**

**IT SHOULD LOOK SOMETHING LIKE THIS:**

**Truth for Kaito: Is Aisu yummy?**

**MAKE SURE IT IS FOR ONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE TOD, INCLUDING WISSA(me) OR ANY OTHER EXTRA CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN ANY CHAPTERS. **

**You may submit multiple truths/dares.**

**How to Become an Extra Character on TMM TOD**

**To become an extra character on TMM TOD, you must:**

**Click on the "review this chapter" button.**

**Write your name, appearance, weapon of choice, and power on this show.**

**IT SHOULD LOOK SOMETHING LIKE THIS:**

**I would Like to be a character!**

**Name: Wissa**

**Appearance: Black, curly hair in a ponytail, caramel skin, amber eyes**

**WOC: Sword!**

**Power: Ability to physically control TMM characters**

**Have fun with it guys!**

**XOXOXO**

**Wissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare!**

Wissa: Hello, and welcome back to TMM Truth or Dare! Today we are joined by two new people! Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?

WRF: Hello, my name is Wolves Run Free but you can just call me WRF.

TMM Cast: Hi WRF.

WRF: For those of you readers out their, I have long black hair and side bangs with glasses. I am also sort of tall... Questions?

Ichigo:Oooh! OOOHHH! I HAVE ONE CALL ON ME SENSEI![raises hand and moves it around like a crazy person]

WRF: You can just ask the question, whats the matter with you? What is it?

Ichigo: Any love interests?

WRF: Maybe... Who can guess what it is.

TMM Cast: KISHU!

Taruto: everyone loves that bastard for some reason!

WRF: Uh, yeah...[turns into a loin] Rooooar! ROOOAR!

Kishu: Oh s#!t! I'm not even considering dating a loin! EVERYBODY RUN!

TMM Cast: GAHHHHH![runs out of building]

WRF: [turns back into human][brings out flamethrower, aims for Wissa] why did you embarrass me?

Wissa: [backs away slowly with hands up] Hey I'm just the writer, your the one who said you tun into animals randomly, so at random moments I'll make you turn into an animal, just like that...

WRF: Mhm... So how exactly do you plan to get them back?

Wissa: didn't you read the last chapter? I have the power to physically control the whole cast. But when Kish and the crowd did all that stuff, it wasn't me just so you know...[puts hands out in front of her, palms up. A pink light surrounds her hands and the TMM cast trudges back inside the building, Keiichiro is the last one to come in, he shuts the door behind him and locks it with a key, then eats it.] Now that we have all of you guys back, lets introduce our next character, Say hi!

Bella: Hi, my name is Bella, or Aqua, you can call me either name-

Wissa: For writing purposes, I'm going to call you Bella, but the crowd has the freedom to call you either name...

Bella: okay... For all the readers out there, I have long blonde hair with pink and blue stripes, and tan skin. I'm 5'2. Questions?

Tart: What is _**your **_magical power?

Bella: I am the goddess of all elements, meaning water, air, fire, and earth. But mainly I can surf waves, fly and shoot energy beams from my hands ^^. I can also control the whole cast as well! TWINSIES!

Wissa: TWINSIES![swings hand for a high five]

TMM Crowd: …

Wissa: Okay, time for the Truths and dares since no one has anything to say!

TMM Crowd:[immediately regrets silence]

Wissa: the first one comes from Bella!

**Dare to Ichigo kiss Kish or Ryou (Did I spell that right?)  
Truth to Ichigo would you rather kiss Ryou or Kish? **

Wissa: I corrected some stuff as you can see Bella... sorry ^^''

Bella: Whatever. Ichigo!

Ichigo: Hai![puts herself in a soldier salute]

Bella: Would you rather kiss either Kish or Ryou? Which is it?

Ichigo: Uh...

Bella: "uh" is not an answer.

Ichigo: Uh...

Ichigo: Ryou, I guess...

Ryou:[blushes]

Kish: ICHIGO!

Ichigo: What? You _stole _my first kiss, plus, I once saw ryou half naked, and he is, no offense Masaya, HOT HOT HOT!

Kish: Oh yeah?[takes off shirt] Look at this baby![gestures hand towards six-pack] _**Now **_do you wanna kiss me?

Ichigo: I already said no.

Kish: [Telports behind Ichigo, glomps her] I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! WHY DON'T YOU WANNA KISS ME?[starts to cry uncontrollably]

Bella: Kish! Get your hands off the girl _right now._ If you don't, I will be forced to kill you with my energy beams[holds out arms, palms up]

Kish: I rather die than not have Ichigo want to kiss me!

WRF: Kish, whats the matter with you? This isn't like you at all![tries to pry him off of Ichigo, who is desperately trying to get Kish off her.]

Pai: On our planet, males have something similar to the female menstrual cycle on Earth. Execpt only males receive the mood swings and craving and such, but do not experience the lining of the uterus coming out of their penis'.

All: …

Pai: let me rephrase that~ On our planet, dudes have periods except blood doesn't come out of their diddlywhoha, dawg.

All: Oooh!

Bella: Onto the dare, Ichigo I dare you to kiss either Kish or Ryou!

Ichigo:[grabs Kish's sobbing face, kisses him thoroughly.] [Runs over to Ryou and pecks him on the cheek] THERE NOW EVERYONE IS HAPPY!

Wissa: Nicely done! Next one is from WRF!

**Truth for Taruto: If you had to kiss Zakuro or Ichigo, who would you kiss? xD **

WRF: Got it! Taru-Taru~

Tart:** MY NAME IS TARUTO!**

WRF: Whatever. If you were forced to kiss Zakuro or Ichigo, who would you kiss?

Tart: Their both old hags, so this isn't a fair question.

Zakuro: ...

Ichigo: COME HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT, I'M GONNA-

Bella and Wissa: [surrounds Ichigo with a un-breakable bubble] your not killing anybody today!

Tart: I choose Pudding!

WRF:[turns into woodpecker] [pecks taruto's head]

Tart: GAH! Quit! Fine, I choose Ichigo! She's younger, so, yeah!

WRF: [Turns back into human] thank you for your time!

Wissa: AUTHORS DARE! Kish, I dare you to... drumroll please!

(drumroll)

Wissa: KISS WRF!

WRF: [Blush] Uh, Kish I don't kno-

Wissa: Ooops, forgot one part. Or me. Kiss WRF or me.

Kish: Can I just kiss both of you to save some trouble?

WRF and Wissa: Yes!

Kish: Okay. [Kisses WRF on cheek, Kisses Wissa on lips for 5 seconds.] That will save me some painful dares, right Wissa?

Wissa: From me, yes! From WRF... Maybe? :3

**FOR INSTRUCTIONS, READ BELOW**

**Submitting Dares/Truths**

**To submit a dare/truth, you must:**

**Click on the review this chapter button.**

**Write whether it is a truth or dare and who its for.**

**Write next to that the truth or the dare.**

**IT SHOULD LOOK SOMETHING LIKE THIS:**

**Truth for Kaito: Is Aisu yummy?**

**MAKE SURE IT IS FOR ONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE TOD, INCLUDING WISSA(me) OR ANY OTHER EXTRA CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN ANY CHAPTERS. **

**You may submit multiple truths/dares.**

**How to Become an Extra Character on TMM TOD**

**To become an extra character on TMM TOD, you must:**

**Click on the "review this chapter" button.**

**Write your name, appearance, weapon of choice, and power on this show.**

**IT SHOULD LOOK SOMETHING LIKE THIS:**

**I would Like to be a character!**

**Name: Wissa**

**Appearance: Black, curly hair in a ponytail, caramel skin, amber eyes**

**WOC: Sword!**

**Power: Ability to physically control TMM characters**

**Thanks for Reading Guys! Suggestions are welcome!**

**XOXOXO**

**Wissa**


End file.
